


The Loved

by Lightpoint



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angry Diana, Creepy Fluff, Diana POV, Diana is OP af, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Enfante Terrible, F/M, Family Drama, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Diana, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint
Summary: Diana loves Mommy and Daddy. She wants them together, forever, and with her.She'd never hurt them. So why are they so afraid?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...Or, what happens when an OP Hexenbeiste/human hybrid decides that Fear is a good thing, when it happens to other people.

Contrary to popular belief, Diana Schade-Renard loved her family. She loved people in general, really. But especially Mommy and Daddy. Even Kelly, her sort-of, suddenly-there little brother. 

No, she _liked_ people. She _loved_ her family. Love was when you needed them near you, that consuming ache that wouldn’t leave, that pulled you to the Loved, that wouldn’t -- _couldn’t?_ \-- let them go. 

The Liked Ones could go if they wanted. 

But the Loved…She wanted them, and she just _knew_ that they wanted her. They had the ache, and she knew just how hard they were fighting to keep her. It wasn’t just _her_ Loved, of course…She was still trying to figure out how she could be somebody’s Loved, without them being hers’. 

Her Loved were strong. They wanted her to be…safe. But what was _that,_ really? Mommy thought _safe_ was a warm, softly lit room piled with blankets, fuzzy with an unfamiliar, buzz-ache that had something to do with the Dark One’s body. 

Not Daddy’s body. Well, it _had_ been Daddy’s body when they made her, Diana was reasonably sure. Mommy still thought about it sometimes, in the times that she and Daddy got angry at each other. 

It was frustrating. Mommy and Daddy were more alike than Mommy and the Dark One, the _Grimm._ That One was _Kelly’s_ Daddy. Somehow.  
Daddy’s thoughts of _safe_ included Mommy, after all. She was his Loved, Diana was sure. 

But Mommy and Daddy -- _and Kelly, don’t forget Kelly_ \-- were _her_ Loved. She’d keep them safe. So she found it particularly strange when she realized that Mommy _feared_ her. She was reasonably familiar with Fear, but that was in line with Danger, and Pain, and she’d never ever _ever_ hurt Mommy. Never. 

She couldn’t remember a time, after all, when she didn’t know Mommy. Even when Mommy had let her go, had pushed her out into the light, into the arms of Mommy’s Liked One, the man with the tattoos and the beard. Diana had watched, and learned that the rejection wasn’t Mommy’s fault. It was just how it was, how Mommy could talk back, finally. 

_\-- I tried, Mommy, I tried to tell you, but you didn’t answer, couldn’t hear me, I’m so sorry sorry sorry --_

And anyways, then Mommy could look at her too, too, hold Diana in her arms, which was almost better than being held by Mommy’s skin and blood and heart.

Diana didn’t know how the Dark One could be Mommy’s Loved when he’d given Diana away. 

She looked at the Grimm, and remembered. They didn’t think that she knew, but she did. She remembered the important things about being small. 

Maybe that was why they wanted her safe. Small people couldn’t usually do much, after all. Kelly was so fragile and tiny all wrapped up in his blanket. He slept, he ate, he trusted, he wanted Mommy. They wanted him, too, as much as they wanted Diana.

They had that in common, anyways.

Maybe when he got a little bigger, they wouldn’t think of him as much. 

They didn’t _fear_ Kelly, though. And they thought of Diana more when the fear was high in their minds, and simmering, aching in their bones. 

Maybe that was it.

It ran especially high and skittering and bright when she practiced.

So she did it more, where they could see. She wrapped up Daddy’s Liked in pretty red, almost like her hair. Daddy hadn’t Loved her, after all. She was a fun, pretty doll to him. So Diana put her away. It was just for a little while, she thought. Daddy didn’t need his toy, not when he had Mommy. 

It made them afraid, which meant they thought of her more. Mommy sat with her, read to her, held her. She was Mommy’s world again. 

But they were her Loved, so she was going to keep them safe. When _that man_ \-- Bonaparte, she thought -- threatened Mommy, _hurt_ Mommy, made her think of him, made her afraid, she bound him up, wove him into her thoughts, her little dolls. 

And she put him away.

Later, she discovered that Daddy had gotten in trouble, and she was sorry. She’d be more careful in the future. She’d find out how to break the dolls from the inside. 

And she had their fear, their thoughts, their love. But they still wanted her _safe._ They showed her other people, their Liked, and told her to stay awhile, and be good. 

The picture in their thoughts was of a little girl with a still face and strange eyes. They were nervous, but it was for the little lives in the wolf-wife’s belly, and for fragile little Kelly and his cries. They did not fear her. Not really.

So she played the jars like glass bells for the wolf and his wife – _it brought her away from Kelly, see, see_ \-- and when the fear twirled with awe, she smashed them. That was pretty too, the shining shards glittering in the candlelight. Like snow in the wind.

Then they couldn’t think of anything but her.

Kelly cried alone.

Diana decided that she Liked them.

The Dark One, though…That one _wanted_ Mommy. Was Mommy a doll to him? She was not certain. Dark shrouded his thoughts, pulsed in his eyes, watched her. The only thing she was sure of was that he didn’t fear her.

Worse, the Grimm didn’t want her, not the way it wanted Kelly. He’d sent her away, after all.

She couldn’t catch him in her web.

It wasn’t quite enough to make her fear him…But she did think of him. 

Unacceptable.

She’d have to fix that. Later, when it wouldn’t hurt Mommy. She’d _never_ hurt Mommy. 

Mommy was her first Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> First Grimm fic! Yes, Diana is ridiculously overpowered (OP), and that, my friends, is a recipe for disaster. The situation is already going to shit, too...Might continue this when/if the show gives Diana more characterization.


End file.
